


Jam Sessions

by umitsjae



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Happy Ending, High School, Jam sessions, Julie and Luke being playful, Luke and Julie are best friends, Luke being a distraction, Music, School, Study Sessions, good vibes, luke is no help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitsjae/pseuds/umitsjae
Summary: Julie gets stuck on a practice question and decides to ask Luke for help, bad idea.
Kudos: 33





	Jam Sessions

Julie chews on the eraser of her pencil nervously. Eyebrows furrowed in thought as she stares at a difficult math equation. Her eyes are going crossed and her head hurt from thinking too hard. The girl groans in frustration and tosses her work to the side.   
  


Just then, Luke walks in the garage studio, humming a tune and a pep in his step. He notices Julie slumped with frustration and he immediately goes to her side, expression laced with concern.

”Is everything okay Jules?” He asks when he notices his friend’s unhappy mood.   
  


“It’s just math. I can’t figure out this _stupid_ problem!” Julie groans.   
  


“Hey, maybe I can help!” Luke offers with a smile. Julie side-eyes him. “Hey! I am _very_ good at math! I even won the math bee in 3rd grade!” The brown haired male boasts proudly.

”Okay then, can you help me solve this?” Julie pleads desperately, ready to just get it over with. Luke takes the worksheet and scans over the problem.

His eyes blow wide. “ _What is this?!“_ He exclaims in confusion. “Why are there so many letters and numbers?” He asks in disbelief.

Julie deadpans. “Okay so, we’re both hopeless” She concludes sadly and places the papers to the side.   
  


“Hey, why don’t we take a break?” Luke suggests “Who needs math anyway?” He protests.

”I do! To pass my classes and graduate” Julie sighs.   
  


Luke is suddenly up and grabbing his guitar from the stand. He positions it and strums a few chords.   
  


“My loneliness is killing me...” He began singing in a funny voice. “I must confess I still believe” He let Julie sing the adlib.

”When I’m not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign!” They then joined together “Hit me baby one more time!”   
  


Julie giggled, her mood brightening. 

“Any special requests m’lady?” Luke asked in an attempt at a British accent.   
  


“hmmm...” Julie instantly perked up when a song popped in her head, grabbing one of Alex’s drumsticks to use a microphone.

”Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality...open your eyes, look up to the skies and see!” Julie began, Luke smiling and joining in on the first verse.

The pair continued singing random songs and laughing, having a good time. Julie’s mood lifting.

”So you guys decided to have karaoke night without us, huh?” Reggie piped up suddenly.   
  


Both Luke and Julie froze like deer in headlights.   
  


“Oops, sorry guys...” Julie apologized. “It’s okay, I’m just messing with you” Reggie laughs.   
  


“It seems like you guys were having fun” Alex notes and jerks his head at Julie holding one of his drumsticks.   
  


“I-“ Julie blushed in embarrassment. “Julie just needed a break from her math work” Luke explained.   
  


“Well, can we join the jam sesh?” Reggie asked and they both nodded. Julie gave Alex his drumstick back and the boys settled into their instruments.   
  


“Any requests guys?” Luke asked.   
  


“You get the limo out front, oo woah” Reggie started and the other members followed shortly after.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this :) It was really cute and fun to write


End file.
